Só por precaução
by Livia F
Summary: Tarde da noite, Fred procura Hermione para conversar honestamente a respeito dos acontecimentos da guerra. Ele tem um arrependimento com o qual não deseja morrer, e ela é a pessoa certa para ajudá-lo. // Hermione/Fred. TRADUÇÃO


**Só por precaução**

_Fanfiction de atruwriter  
Tradução por Livia F._

Ela estava lendo quando aconteceu. Não exatamente o cenário que ela imaginaria ao seu redor quando algo tão surpreendente e revelador acontecesse, mas esse era o caso, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a respeito. Ela supunha ser realmente bem esperado, levando em conta que seus livros nunca estavam muito longe de suas mãos. Ela estava tão entrosada no grosso volume que nem ao menos percebera a presença do jovem. O resto da Toca estava silencioso; todos haviam ido para cama há muito. Ela iria partir logo. Não faltava muito para entrar numa busca a qual poderia muito bem acabar mal. Quem imaginaria que ela partiria para uma escola de magia e acabaria fazendo parte de um grupo cujo objetivo era derrubar o bruxo mais terrível de sua era? Certamente não ela nem seus pais, ou os Grangers com certeza jamais a teriam permitido ir para Hogwarts. Ela não se arrependia, no entanto. Apesar de todas as injúrias e do medo devastador e do fato de que ela acordava todas as manhãs pedindo, "Por favor, não hoje." Ela não se arrependia. A magia havia lhe proporcionado algo. Havia preenchido um buraco que a garota sabia há muito tempo estar aberto e escancarado. Havia lhe dado um lugar ao qual pertencer e um propósito na vida. Harry precisava dela, Ron precisava dela, o mundo bruxo precisava dela. Talvez isso fosse arrogância. Ela não era o salvador deles, era apenas a traça de livros residente tentando ajudar da maneira que pudesse.

Então, enquanto os habitantes da Toca descansavam, ela se preocupava e lia e pesquisava tudo que podia. O que estava procurando ela não tinha muita certeza. Qualquer coisa, na verdade. Algo que ajudasse. Apesar de sua posição forte e da certeza de que iria nessa jornada e faria o melhor possível, o medo estava sempre presente. Ela era só uma garota. Uma garota de dezessete anos. Nem terminara a escola ainda, pela graça de Merlin. Mas ela partiria, porque alguém tinha que ter certeza de que aqueles dois tontos fariam as coisas direito. Eles não eram estúpidos, não, mas podiam ser muito cabeças-duras de vez em quando, de fato.

O fogo tremeluzente era certamente uma iluminação ruim, mas a garota não queria ser um incômodo e acender outras velas. Não queria que a luz invadisse os corredores e fizesse todo mundo descer e dizer à jovem que ela realmente já deveria estar na cama. "Não se preocupe, querida," a Sra. Weasley diria. Mas não era tão fácil assim. Ela não podia simplesmente não se preocupar. Era uma condição. Acontecia por conta própria e não desaparecia com um simples pedido de uma pobre mulher, a qual só queria que sua família tivesse uma vida de liberdade. Uma mulher que tinha compaixão, era nervosa e preocupada com aqueles que não eram seus, e a qual Hermione amava por tudo isso. Mas Molly Weasley não fazia idéia do tipo de missão que a menina estava pra começar e do enorme peso em seus ombros por causa disso.

"Livro interessante, Granger?" perguntou uma voz profunda, mas silenciosa.

Hermione virou-se abruptamente, seus olhos levantando-se para ver o Weasley reclinado no batente da porta. Um dos gêmeos, ela sabia. Apesar da iluminação ruim, ele tinha uma postura própria. Um tanto quanto arrogante, um pouco travessa e completamente amigável de um jeito suspeito. "O que você está fazendo acordado?" ela inquiriu, fechando o livro, mas com o dedo marcando a página. Levantou-se do chão, andando para frente a fim de ver o recém-chegado. Ele sorriu para ela, e ela notou que o sorriso parecia mais nervoso que o normal. Fred, decidiu. Ele sempre falava um pouco mais com ela do que seu gêmeo mais calado, George.

"Não consegui dormir," ele disse com um dar de ombros despreocupado. Ele não lhe perguntou por que ela não fora dormir, e ela silenciosamente agradeceu-lhe por isso. "O que você tá lendo?"

Hermione olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ele não era, normalmente, tão curioso a respeito de assuntos particulares. Ele usualmente a deixava com suas coisas. De vez em quando, conversava com ela a respeito de coisas rotineiras, mas nada que realmente tivesse a ver com um dos dois especificamente. Ela supunha ser uma reação natural para alguém que era o irmão mais velho do melhor amigo dela. Não era como se eles passassem muito tempo juntos, embora andassem se vendo bastante devido ao estado das coisas. Ele era parte da Ordem agora e, obviamente, parte da família Weasley. Mesmo fora de sua amizade com Ron, Molly a tratava como se Hermione fosse filha dela, e a garota apreciava o esforço da mulher carinhosa. Os outros irmãos ela não conhecia tão bem. Tirando Ron e Ginny, ela supunha serem Fred e George os mais próximos. Eles tinham suas próprias vidas, no entanto, e essas geralmente não tinham nada a ver com ela. Peças e malfeitos não eram seu forte e, ainda que ela admirasse a genialidade deles em alguns momentos, ela não era exatamente feita para o estilo de vida que eles levavam. E assim eles viviam em nichos separados, ela, uma traça de livros que visava manter o mundo funcionando fora do caos, e ele, um inteligente pregador de peças que adorava trazer o riso a um mundo sombrio.

"Nada particularmente especial," ela respondeu, levantando os ombros.

"Hermione Granger achando _algum_ livro não particularmente especial," ele disse, a voz tingida de zombaria.

Hermione revirou os olhos, levantando levemente o nariz e apertando os lábios. "Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa, Fred, ou você só veio aqui pra me distrair?"

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, preferindo encará-la com uma intensidade que não combinava com sua rotina de cara-engraçado. Não era o olhar de um garoto prestes a fazer algo para dar risada. Não havia sinal de riso em seus olhos. Ao invés disso, parecia haver um sinal de resignação, e isso a preocupava um pouco. Ele engoliu quase em seco antes de passar por ela e sentar-se no sofá, e ela tomou isso como sinal para segui-lo. Ele aparentemente tinha algo em mente que precisava ser compartilhado, e ela não podia deixar de imaginar o que ele poderia ter para lhe dizer.

"Eu tenho dezenove anos e estou prestes a participar de uma guerra," ele soltou, sua voz cheia de um choque que a garota havia considerado, há tempos, já passado para muitos. Ele estava sentado com os cotovelos nos joelhos, inclinado para frente, o peso de suas palavras pesando em seus ombros. O fogo tremeluzente deixou seu rosto nas sombras, e ela surpreendeu-se ao ver tamanha seriedade em um garoto a respeito do qual ela acostumara-se a pensar como quase invencível. "Não me entenda mal, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Como alguém podia não saber? Mas... acho que eu esperava que não acontecesse." Ele deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso, seus olhos voltados para baixo e suas sobrancelhas franzidas. "Está tão próximo que eu sinto como se devesse deixar minha varinha permanentemente grudada na minha mão." Ele balançou a cabeça, cerrando o maxilar. "Eu quero ser parte disso. Eu não me perdoaria se não fosse. Se eu simplesmente deixasse meus pais e a Ordem fazerem todo trabalho e só rezasse pelo melhor... Quer dizer, quão covarde e não-Grifinório isso seria?" Deu uma risadinha, balançando a cabeça, seus cabelos ruivos bagunçados balançando com a sacudida. "Mas... eu tenho dezenove anos," ele reiterou. Virou-se para olhar para ela, seus olhos, usualmente risonhos, firmemente preocupados e incertos.

"Eu sei," ela disse, sua voz baixa.

Ele a encarou um momento antes de assentir. "Você saberia."

Ela ficou sentada em silêncio por um momento, assistindo-lhe enquanto ele simplesmente, sentado, deixou seus olhos tomarem-na completamente. Ela sentiu como se ele estivesse-a memorizando. Como se os olhos dele estivessem tomando cada curva e gordura dela, cada mecha de cabelo armado, e guardando tudo para pensamentos posteriores. Ela encontrou-se fazendo o mesmo. Por sobre a testa dele caía sua franja, longa o suficiente para apenas tocar as pontas de seus cílios, os quais eram escuros e emolduravam os olhos dele de uma maneira que ela nunca tivera tempo para realmente admirar. Ele não tinha tantas sardas quanto o resto de seus irmãos, exceto George. Elas eram menos pronunciadas a não ser que muito de perto, e as sombras deixavam-nas quase invisíveis. Ele tinha um maxilar forte e uma boca com uma curva quase natural, como se esperando para sorrir. O olhar dela passou para os ombros dele, o que a lembrou que ele não tinha o corpo muito parecido com o de Ron ou Bill, mas mais com o de Charlie. Ele era mais baixo, mas ainda assim mais alto do que ela e mais robusto. Tinha ombros largos que levavam a braços torneados e um corpo bem cuidado. Ele não era nem de longe tão musculoso quanto seu irmão mais velho, mas não era tão fraquinho quanto Ron. Ela decidiu que o que mais gostava nele eram os olhos, de um verde impressionante que podia ser tanto amigável quanto sério. Havia algo por trás deles, uma inteligência misturada à travessura.

Embora ela não conhecesse Fred tão bem quanto conhecia Ron, sabia que ele era ferozmente leal e que amava sua família por completo. Seu prazer mais valioso na vida era o riso, e a pessoa mais importante era, sem dúvida, George. Eles eram duas ervilhas da mesma vagem; duas metades que se encaixavam como apenas gêmeos conseguiam ser. Ele era esperto e, quando queria algo, conseguia. Trabalhava duro quando se tratava de algo que desejava, a loja de logros sendo um exemplo disso, e olhava a vida de uma maneira que a garota nunca conseguira exatamente fazer. Ele encarava a vida como sendo uma jornada de diversão, algo do qual deveria ser extraído o melhor. Hermione, por outro lado, considerava-a mais como algo que deveria ser trabalhado. Eles tinham suas diferenças, mas ela não gostava menos dele do que do resto dos Weasleys. Talvez ela gostasse dele um pouco mais, porque ele tinha a habilidade de ver algo maravilhoso no mundo, mesmo quando isso estava em falta.

"Você acha que o nosso medo tem a ver com a idéia de morrer ou viver?" ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha e quebrando o silêncio no qual ela o contemplara mais do jamais o fizera.

"O que você quer dizer?" ela perguntou, franzindo a testa.

"A gente têm medo de viver em um mundo diferente, sem nenhuma idéia de se ele vai ser melhor ou pior, ou medo de que vamos morrer pelo desconhecido?" ele elaborou. "E, se nós vivermos, vamos ter alguém com quem compartilhar isso?"

Ela não pôde evitar franzir as sobrancelhas em surpresa. Jamais imaginara discutir coisas filosóficas com alguém como Fred Weasley. "Suponho ser um pouco dos dois," ela começou, balançando a cabeça levemente. "Afinal de contas, nós estamos dispostos a lutar pelo desconhecido, então devemos estar dispostos a morrer por ele. Mas a incerteza é o que nos deixa com esse medo. Nós não temos certeza se estamos dispostos a morrer até que chegue o momento, certo? Queremos lutar com as esperanças lá no alto e uma certeza para nós mesmos de que vamos ganhar, mas nada é assim tão simples. A gente pode ter esperança e acreditar em nós mesmos e nos outros, mas não podemos ver o futuro." Ela sorriu brevemente. "Ou ao menos eu não acredito que possamos. Eu não confio muito nos tipos da Trelawney." Balançou a cabeça, suspirando pesadamente. "Tamos lutando na esperança de que o mundo criado pela nossa vitória vai ser melhor do que aquele no qual vivemos, mas devemos estar preparados para nossa própria morte em tal causa. É inevitável que alguns, talvez muitos, morram. Em nenhum lugar está escrito que não seremos nós, e é isso que faz a causa tão maior."

"Porque ela deve valer a pena, ou a gente não arriscaria tanto," ele disse, assentindo.

"Sim. Se isso não fosse tão importante, se não significasse arriscar não só as nossas vidas, mas a dos nossos amigos, família, crianças, então a gente não se preocuparia. Não estaríamos nos preparando para lutas e perdas e morte. Nossas ou daqueles próximos." Ela sorriu com pesar, balançando a cabeça. "A gente só pode esperar pelo melhor, Fred. Não podemos deixar o medo nos engolir... ou ele ganha."

"Sempre vai haver medo," ele murmurou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Depois de Voldemort, vai haver alguma outra coisa ou outra pessoa."

"Claro. Tem que haver um equilíbrio. Entre bom e mau, feliz e triste. Nada pode ser perfeito o tempo todo. De outro modo..." Ela levantou os olhos para ele, exalando suavemente. "Suas peças e as risadas que elas trazem, elas não seriam tão ótimas se acontecessem continuamente. É a surpresa por trás delas. O choque do acontecimento. Há medo nisso também. Não posso dizer que nunca tive medo de ser a próxima vítima," ela admitiu, enrugando o nariz. "Mas há também um prazer que vem disso. Quando acontece, a risada e o divertimento compartilhados entre o pregador da peça e a vítima, é por isso que vale a pena. Eles podem não perceber na hora, mas vão dar risada depois." Ela fez uma careta. "Nós não podemos desistir, não importa quanto demore. O tempo no entremeio, o conhecimento de que o mundo está a salvo por algum tempo, não importa quanto dure, é suficiente, não é?"

Fred fez uma cara feia. "Não dá pra dizer no momento que eu sinto que é." Ele afastou seus olhos, observando o jardim escuro pela janela. Umedeceu os lábios e cerrou o maxilar. "Tudo certo em teoria, acho. Mas a certeza do que vai acontecer. Que nós não sabemos quem vai viver e quem vai morrer - é isso que me incomoda. Eu posso dizer que estou pronto. Que eu tô pronto pra lutar e ganhar e fazer tudo que precise ser feito, mas não que vai valer a pena no final se eu estiver segurando um dos meus irmãos morto em meus braços, ou..." Balançou a cabeça. "Somos todos tão dispostos a nos sacrificar, certo? Estamos todos dizendo que podemos fazer isso e que estamos prontos para o que vai acontecer, mas estamos mesmos?" Ele se virou, encarando-a com olhos brilhantes. "Estamos prontos pra morrer, Hermione?"

Ela abriu a boca para dizer a ele que sim, ela estava pronta para o que precisasse ser feito. Que ela enfrentaria com um rosto bravo e uma grande vontade qualquer coisa que viesse em seu caminho, mas aí ela hesitou. "Eu não sei, Fred. Seria uma mentira dizer que eu não tenho medo da morte, ou que eu não _ligo_ de morrer. Eu não... eu não _quero_ morrer. Mas..." Ela inspirou o ar, meio alterada, expirando-o devagar enquanto organizava seus pensamentos. "A gente tá lutando pela vida, não tá? Lutando pelo direito de viver e ser quem a gente é. Para continuar nesse mundo como ele é ou melhor. A idéia de ter medo de morrer é o que faz isso ser tão frágil, tão precioso, faz valer a pena lutar por isso."

Ele assentiu desajeitadamente, os olhos caindo. "Mas tem tanta coisa que eu ainda não fiz. Tantos lugares que eu não fui, tantas peças que eu não preguei," admitiu, rindo baixinho.

"Então há alguma coisa pela qual se esperar," ela lhe disse, alcançando a mão dele. Estava fria, suada e tremendo levemente por entre as dela, o que apenas a fez segurá-la mais forte. "Você pode lutar pelo direito de ir a Paris ou Milão, de planejar com George uma peça espetacular pra um dos seus irmãos. Você pode se unir simplesmente pela idéia de que um dia você vai poder ir pra onde quiser, viver onde quiser, ser quem quiser ser." O dedão dela acariciava a mão dele sem que ela o ordenasse, mas ela não parou a demonstração carinhosa.

"E se enquanto eu tiver lutando, eu perder?" ele perguntou, sua voz quieta no silêncio da sala. "Se eu nunca conseguir viajar pelo mundo ou abrir uma segunda loja? E se eu nunca mais pregar uma peça em qualquer outra pessoa? Ou se eu nunca... nunca disser..." Ele suspirou, seus olhos fechando-se com força. "E se eu nunca conseguir dizer pra garota da qual eu gosto que ela é brilhante e linda? Ou convencê-la a me dar uma chance, apesar do fato de ela pensar que eu apenas quero provocá-la e torturá-la para dar risada?" Ele engoliu em seco. "E se... E se for eu quem morrer pela causa? Que acabar morto nos braços dos meus irmãos?" Sua voz estava tremendo e ainda assim estava tão cheia de emoção que a garota se lembrou de que, embora ele fosse feito de risadas e malfeitos, era ainda apenas um garoto prestes a ir para uma guerra. Ele tinha dúvidas e medos e não havia razão para pensar ser ele invencível, porque ele era tão falível quanto o resto deles.

Hermione parou, sua mão apertando ainda mais a dele. Ela sentiu lágrimas nos olhos e piscou para afastá-las o máximo que pôde. "Você..." O que lhe dava o direito de dizer a ele que ele viveria uma vida longa? Que ele iria persistir e sobreviver? Ele estava certo. Ele não tinha mais chances de viver do que o resto deles. Ela podia querer e rezar e acreditar que ele iria viver, assim como todos que eram próximos dela, mas isso não significava que aquilo aconteceria. "Eu não posso prometer que você vai sobreviver, Fred. Eu não posso dizer que vamos todos sair dessa ilesos ou que o mundo vai se transformar e virar um lugar perfeito. Não dá pra eu ter certeza que nenhum de nós vai sobreviver ao amanhã, muito menos à guerra." Ela mordeu o lábio, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas mais uma vez. "Mas eu posso te dizer que, se você morrer, você não vai ser esquecido. Você vai sempre viver na minha memória como o bruxo maravilhoso e brilhante que você é. Eu posso garantir que, você viva ou morra, vou saber que você lutou bravamente e viveu ao máximo suas habilidades. Não há nada mais que a gente possa fazer, acho. As únicas certezas em uma guerra são que alguns vão viver e alguns vão morrer e alguns vão ganhar e alguns vão perder, e o processo vai se repetir mais tarde, porque o mundo nunca vai ser perfeito. Então a gente faz o que pode no tempo que temos e esperamos pelo melhor."

Ele assentiu, o maxilar tenso contra o tremor de sua boca. "Se eu morrer... Eu quero... Eu gostaria..." Ele suspirou, levantando sua outra mão para enxugar o rosto rapidamente. "Parece que eu deixei minha dignidade no quarto," murmurou.

"Pelo menos você sabe onde ela está," ela lhe disse, tentando aliviar o clima.

Fred abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Desde quando você é engraçada?" ele perguntou de modo a provocá-la.

"Não tenho certeza. Devo ter passado tempo demais com você recentemente," ela respondeu, sorrindo suavemente. "Qual o motivo disso?" ela perguntou, as sobrancelhas franzindo-se em pensamento.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu tava tentando dormir, descobri que não conseguia, comecei a pensar e deu nisso." Ele sorriu, "Como você lida com todos esses pensamentos sérios, Granger? É deprimente pra burro."

Hermione balançou a cabeça, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Não dá uma de tonto, Fred Weasley, você é qualquer coisa menos isso."

Ele suspirou, a boca ainda levemente curvada em um sorriso. "Bom, minhas peças não se pensam sozinhas," admitiu.

Hermione revirou os olhos em brincadeira, balançando a cabeça. "Às vezes eu queria que elas não fossem pensadas por ninguém, mas aí... acho que uma ou duas pregadas no Ron não foram de _todo_ ruins."

Fred fez um barulho irônico. "Tem uma veia de vingança em você, Granger?"

"Talvez uma pequenininha," ela disse, estreitando um dos olhos e dando um meio sorriso.

Ele assentiu, divertimento tomando lugar levemente em seu rosto. Eles se sentaram em silêncio por um momento, e ela notou que ele não soltou a mão dela, de modo que ela não se afastou ainda.

"Sabe... Eu nunca realmente pensei que você... Quer dizer, eu sempre meio que pensei que você não tivesse..." ela balbuciou.

"Medo nenhum," ele ofereceu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela concordou, mordendo o lábio. "Todo mundo tem algum medo. É só que alguns de nós são melhores em escondê-los do que os outros."

Hermione fez uma careta. Ela se perguntou quantos outros estariam com medo, mas não tinham com quem conversar a respeito. "Por que eu?" perguntou de repente, virando-se para ele. "Você podia ter acordado o George ou um dos seus outros irmãos. Por que... Por que você perguntaria pra mim?"

Ele deu de ombros, virando o rosto. "Bom, você é a bruxa mais brilhante da sua geração, faz sentido, não faz?"

"Você não é idiota o suficiente para dar tanto valor a comentários quanto esse. Além do mais, brilho e compaixão são muito diferentes. Pelo que você sabe, eu podia simplesmente ter falado pra você se controlar e te deixado com o seu medo," ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça em algo parecido com divertimento. "A gente pode não ser tão próximo assim, Granger, mas eu conheço mais do que só a sua inteligência."

"Eu não quis dizer -"

"Eu sei," ele interrompeu, encarando o chão à sua frente. "Você tem algum arrependimento?"

Hermione ponderou a questão por alguns minutos. "Acho que eu tenho vários. Não ter passado mais tempo com os meus pais, não ir pro meu sétimo ano, tudo isso não poder ter sido evitado e eu não ter podido levar uma existência normal."

"Normal? Você," ele provocou, embora sua voz estivesse quieta e não tão carregada de sátira como de costume.

Ela riu baixinho. "Eu só quis dizer que nós deveríamos estar levando a vida como adolescentes normais, sabe? A gente não deveria estar preocupado com nossa escola fechando ou com não ver nossos amigos de novo. A gente devia estar aproveitando tudo ao máximo e estar excitado com o nosso futuro. Ao invés disso, nossos futuros são completamente incertos e há tantas perguntas envolvendo tudo que a gente termina por se sentir inacabado." Ela mexeu a cabeça, sua testa franzindo ante a idéia. Agora que estava pensando a respeito, era exatamente assim que ela se sentia. Como se pedaços dela estivessem faltando, como se tivesse pulado um monte de coisas e não houvesse certeza de que um dia ela jamais poderia aproveitá-las. "Quais são seus arrependimentos?"

Fred virou-se para olhá-la, o nervosismo de volta em seu rosto. "Eu passei tanto tempo evitando o fato de que eventualmente minha vida sem preocupações iria acabar que eu nunca realmente trabalhei em direção às coisas que eu poderia ter." Ante o cenho franzido dela, ele elaborou. "Eu amo a minha vida. Eu amo trabalhar em uma loja de logros e que minha carreira envolva fazer as pessoas rirem, mesmo que eu não esteja lá pra ver. Mas... acho eu tomei como garantido o tempo que eu tinha." Balançou a cabeça, o queixo caindo levemente. "Tem essa garota de quem eu gosto. Ela é linda e brilhante e ela é provavelmente meu completo oposto na maior parte das coisas. Mas ela tem compaixão e é amável e vê o mundo como um lugar que ela pode consertar ao invés de simplesmente um lugar que ela tem que aturar. Ela ignora estigmas e quando ela não acredita ser alguma coisa certa, ela luta contra aquilo, mesmo sendo contra a sua natureza causar problemas ao invés de obedecer."

Hermione o encarou, seu coração batendo um pouquinho mais rápido. Ela não tinha certeza a quem ele estava se referindo, mas ficou de repente um pouco sem ar ante a confissão dele.

Ele a encarou, verde encontrando castanho, e ela descobriu que todas as palavras lhe haviam escapado. "Eu não sou o tipo dela e tenho quase certeza que ela curte o meu irmão, mas eu desperdicei todo o tempo que eu tinha e não tenho como ter certeza de que quando tudo estiver dito e feito eu vá sobreviver. Nenhum de nós tem. Não tenho certeza se ela vai viver ou se ela vai ao menos corresponder os meus sentimentos, mas eu sei que eu corro riscos quando eu provavelmente não deveria. Que a vida é curta e que eu não posso torná-la maior, apenas torcer pra que eu tenha mais um dia ou hora ou minuto." Ele apertou a mão dela na sua, sorrindo para ela de um modo bem gentil, mas nervoso. "Se você não tivesse certeza se vai viver e tivesse a oportunidade de correr um risco e beijar a pessoa da qual você gosta há anos, você o faria?" ele lhe perguntou, estendendo a mão para empurrar para trás da orelha dela os cachos revoltosos que haviam se soltado do seu rabo-de-cavalo.

Hermione descobriu que não conseguia direito falar, e um milhão de perguntas assaltaram sua mente. Se ela dissesse que sim, ele a beijaria? Ela queria que ele o fizesse? Talvez ela estivesse imaginando algo do nada e lendo algo que não estava realmente ali. Antes que pudesse responder suas próprias perguntas, ela assentiu. Se ela gostasse de alguém e ele estivesse sentado na frente dela, expondo sua alma, ela correria aquele risco, apesar da possibilidade de rejeição, não correria? A morte não perdoava, ela não poderia voltar e consertar oportunidades perdidas. Quem era ela para negar a ele fazer o que pudesse enquanto ainda podia?

Ele engoliu com dificuldade, assentindo levemente. "Você sabia que você tem exatamente nove sardas?" ele lhe perguntou, embora ele não parecesse querer uma resposta quando continuou. "E que quando você fica brava, seus olhos se iluminam e ficam da cor de chocolate. Ou que quando você não concorda com algo, você tende a estreitar seus lábios. Você também vira um pouco seu quadril quando está prestes a gritar com alguém por alguma coisa e morde seu lábio quando está preocupada ou chateada. Você chora à noite quando acha que ninguém te escuta e seu cabelo tem mais personalidade do que a maioria das pessoas que eu conheço." Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "Às vezes eu prego uma peça em alguém só porque eu gosto tanto da sua reação e ela faz aquilo valer muito mais a pena." Ele engoliu, seus olhos caindo. "A gente provavelmente nunca ia durar, e eu tenho quase certeza que você e o Ron vão terminar juntos, mas... Eu arrisquei vida e costelas por alguns fogos de artifício, por que eu não deveria arriscar absoluta rejeição pelo último beijo que eu provavelmente jamais vou dar?"

Ele tinha a mais linda expressão em seu rosto, fazendo Hermione realmente pensar que tinha dormido perto do fogo e estava sonhando tudo aquilo. Ele não esperou por uma resposta, mas ao invés disso inclinou-se para frente, seus olhos encontrando os dela e segurando-os enquanto ele cruzava o espaço entre eles. Ele parou a apenas alguns milímetros da boca dela, e os olhos dela fecharam-se antes de ela cerrar o sussurro de um suspiro entre eles e deixar a boca dele posicionar-se contra a dela. Os lábios dele eram mais macios do que ela imaginara, suaves e quentes. O nariz dela roçou o dele, e ela sentiu o garoto suspirar em sua boca. Ele ainda segurava forte uma das mãos dela quando a outra se levantou para espalmar a bochecha da garota, escorregando por seu rosto devagar até afundar a ponta dos dedos dele nos cachos revoltos do cabelo dela. Ela sentiu seu coração pular erraticamente, e a temperatura do seu corpo pareceu aumentar até ela se encontrar aquecida e formigando por todo lugar.

A língua dele percorreu o contorno dos lábios da menina, e ela se viu abrindo a boca para ele, apesar do fato de sinais de alarme estarem soando distintamente em sua cabeça. Esse era Fred Weasley, sua parte prática lhe avisou, praticante de malfeitos e irmão mais velho de Ron. Ele próprio dissera que sobreviver à guerra era improvável e estava fazendo isso porque arrependimentos eram algo que ele não queria ter. Se ela pudesse aliviá-lo de ao menos um deles, então ela deveria, não deveria? Ela podia botar toda culpa no fato de que ele podia muito bem morrer e queria apenas um beijo. Ele era um tipo de amigo. Alguém com o qual ela se importava, certamente. Mas ela se encontrou não querendo inventar desculpas. Ela gostava do jeito que estava beijando. Encontrou-se derretendo no abraço dele. A boca dele mexia-se delicadamente contra a dela. Línguas misturando-se, dentes roçando-se, lábios encontrando-se e acariciando-se. Ele tinha um vago sabor de cerveja amanteigada e cheiro de grama recém cortada. Aquele pensamento puxou um gatilho em sua mente, mas antes que ela pudesse ponderar a respeito, sentiu a língua dele fazer algo com o céu da sua boca merecedor de um arrepio.

Ela se perdeu nele. Não tinha certeza de quanto aquilo durou, mas eventualmente o ritmo diminuiu para alguns beijos lentos, calmantes. Sua respiração se acalmou e seu batimento cardíaco tornou-se menos descontrolado. Seus olhos ficaram semicerrados e observando-o enquanto ele a encarava com um carinho maravilhado que ela jamais imaginara poder despertar nele. Ele umedeceu os lábios quando se separou dela, sugando os lábios inferiores na própria boca por um momento enquanto a observava. Ela inclinou-se para trás, o rosto corado e a boca ainda formigando. Havia uma ansiedade crescendo em seu peito, e ela se perguntou o que aquilo significava e o que sairia daquilo.

Fred sorriu, devagar e em reafirmação. "Só por precaução, certo, Granger?" Ela o encarou sem entender, a testa franzida. "Se o pior acontecer, eu tenho um arrependimento a menos."

Hermione assentiu lentamente, mordendo o lábio em nervosismo.

"Sem expectativas, amor. Eu não tô pedindo pra você esperar por mim nem mesmo tendo esperanças de que quando tudo acabar você vai olhar duas vezes na minha direção." Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ele a interrompeu. "Ei, esse foi sem exageros um dos melhores momentos da minha vida. Mas é por isso que eu devo lutar, hum? A chance de tê-lo novamente. Pode não ser com você, e o seu próximo pode não ser comigo, mas a esperança não tem um rosto, certo?" Ele balançou a cabeça, levantando uma mão para segurar a bochecha dela. "Vivendo ou morrendo, acho que eu nunca vou esquecer isso."

Ela riu baixinho, o som bem estrangulado enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

"Nada disso," ele lhe disse, o dedão apagando uma gota de tristeza na bochecha dela. "Você acabou de beijar Fred Weasley, minha bruxa brilhante, você devia estar celebrando."

Hermione revirou os olhos. "Você acha que você vale uma festa?"

"Claro que valho," ele exclamou, sorrindo convencido.

"Ah, Fred, seu bobinho." Ela balançou a cabeça. O sorriso dele lentamente esvaneceu-se em embaraço, mas renovou-se com as palavras seguintes. "Eu não posso dar uma festa com todo mundo dormindo. Vai ter que esperar até mais tarde. Vamos ter fogos de artifício, tenho certeza, porque, sério, uma celebração não é nada sem eles."

"Vou me lembrar de trazê-los," ele assegurou, assentindo. "Você vai mandar os convites?"

"É claro!" Os olhos dela se acenderam com exagerada excitação. "Nós vamos entregar sacolinhas de doces no final também. E eu vou precisar de uma faixa! Ah, mas o que eu vou escrever nela?" ela perguntou-se, sua voz tingida de falsa preocupação.

"'Parabéns, Hermione, pelo melhor beijo da sua vida'," ele ofereceu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Vou mandar fazer em Hogsmeade."

Fazendo um barulho de descaso, Hermione revirou os olhos. "Não seja tão modesto."

Fred deu de ombros. "Bom, você participou, então a glória não é só minha."

"Eu me saí muito bem, se posso dizer. Talvez seja _você_ quem deva dar uma festa," ela respondeu irreverente, seu rosto brilhando de divertimento.

O sorriso de Fred se suavizou. "Obrigado."

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Não tem porque me agradecer. Foi um beijo correspondido, nós dois curtimos, sem arrependimentos."

"Sem arrependimentos," ele reiterou, assentindo.

Um barulho nas escadas atraiu a atenção deles, e eles viraram-se para ver George tropeçando em direção à cozinha. Ele acenou com uma mão sonolenta, correndo a outra por seu cabelo e murmurando sozinho.

"Nós deveríamos ir pra cama," Hermione murmurou, seu sorriso fechando-se.

"O que, Granger, estou abismado! Eu não sou uma puta fácil!" ele lhe disse, fingindo ofensa.

Hermione soltou uma risadinha, revirando os olhos. "Ah, por favor, você queria ter tanta sorte. Nós vamos pra cama - camas separadas," ela enfatizou, levantando-se do sofá e rezando para que suas bochechas coradas não se destacassem na sala escura.

Fred copiou seu movimento, sua mão encontrando a dela e a segurando enquanto eles subiam as escadas. Ela olhou-o de relance pelo canto do olho, surpresa por ele fazer um gesto tão óbvio, mas ele não a olhou de volta, simplesmente balançou as mãos deles no espaço que os separavam durante o caminho pelo corredor. Quando eles pararam em frente ao quarto de Ginny, ele se mexeu de um pé para o outro, subitamente nervoso novamente. Hermione roçou o dedão por sobre a mão dele e mordeu o lábio. Ela sentiu em algum lugar de seu peito que esse era um daqueles momentos os quais teriam que ser postos no fundo da memória deles até o caos em sua volta se assentar. Ela não podia prometer que, no final, ela e Fred sobreviveriam, muito menos que ficariam juntos. Ela tinha Ron para pensar a respeito. Um garoto do qual ela gostava há algum tempo. Ela não podia exatamente desistir daquilo, podia? Não sabia. Ela e Ron nunca haviam se beijado e ela sabia, em algum lugar dentro de si, que o beijo de Fred era provavelmente único, algo que jamais conseguiria realmente ser superado. Ela considerou dizer aquilo para ele, mas descobriu-se com a língua presa. Encarou-o, as palavras embaralhadas em sua garganta.

"Lembre-se, sem expectativas," ele sussurrou, inclinando-se na direção dela a fim de que apenas ela pudesse ouvir. "Eu não vou te odiar se o Roniquinho virar homem." Ele sorriu convencido ante a careta dela. Assentindo, o sorrisinho dele suavizou-se. "Acho que eu não tô mais com tanto medo," admitiu. Ela levantou os olhos para ele surpresa. "Quer dizer, obviamente eu ainda tô um pouco assustado com o que vai acontecer, mas..." Engoliu. "Eu posso ser feliz sem nunca ter explorado o mundo e sabendo que, pregue eu ou não uma outra peça, já preguei algumas legendárias no passado." Ele a encarou com carinho por um momento. "Você me ajudou com o único arrependimento que eu acho que teria me assombrado."

Hermione corou, seus olhos coçando com lágrimas mais uma vez.

"Eu espero que eu morra sorrindo," ele compartilhou, um sorriso aparecendo.

Hermione sentiu a realidade deprimente apertar seu coração. "Eu espero que você não morra de jeito nenhum."

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo a mão dele desprender-se da sua lentamente. Segurou-a com força e puxou-o de volta quando ele virou-se para partir. Sua outra mão levantou-se, parando sobre o coração dele, a palma pressionada forte o suficiente para sentir o batimento por sob ela. Ela virou-se para cima, ficando na ponta dos pés, e pressionou os lábios contra os dele. Foi duro e exigente e ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por sua bochecha sem remorso. Ele a beijou de volta com a mesma intensidade, suas mãos entrando no cabelo dela e segurando-a contra a boca dele por um momento a mais. Houve desespero e desejo e ela não queria parar quando a necessidade de respirar os forçou a separar-se. Eles continuaram parados muito próximos, suas respirações pesadas misturando-se enquanto eles simplesmente ficavam parados, encarando um ao outro. Ela levantou a mão, secando as lágrimas que escaparam dos olhos verdes dele e roçou a ponta de seu dedão sobre o lábio inferior do garoto, sorrindo levemente quando ele deu um beijo ali.

"Só por precaução," ela murmurou, levantando tristemente os olhos para ele.

Ele assentiu, engolindo com dificuldade. Ela abaixou os pés e alcançou a maçaneta da porta. Examinou o rosto dele na escuridão do corredor, memorizando-o uma última vez. Aquelas sardas, aqueles olhos, aqueles lábios. Ele piscou para ela, sorrindo gentilmente, e ela despediu-se com um movimento da cabeça antes de esgueirar-se para dentro do quarto de Ginny.

Ela rapidamente dirigiu-se para a cama, seu estômago revirando-se e a garganta queimando. Enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, ela deixou-se encharcá-lo com lágrimas silenciosas. Lutou muito contra sua garganta, que insistia em se fechar, e deixou seu corpo dobrar-se em si mesmo enquanto seu estômago doía com a necessidade de expressar sua dor. Ela jamais esperara os eventos que haviam sucedido a chegada do garoto na sala, mas sabia ser aquilo algo do qual ela nunca se esqueceria. Ele seria alguém que ela jamais poderia deixar de lado ou esquecer. Ele agora fazia parte dela. O melhor beijo da vida dela, realmente. Pressionou uma mão sobre sua boca formigante e dormiu, rezando para que, independente do que a guerra trouxesse, não levasse Fred Weasley embora.


End file.
